Winter Dreams
by LadyNaore
Summary: (AeriSeph) A fluffy little AU tale of a winter day in the lives of our two oddly-hairstyled characters.


A/N Yeah, this is an older one too... heh. This is an AU fic (obviously), assuming that through whatever means after the game, Seph and Aeris are married and living in Icicle Inn. Don't like? TOO BAD. =P

~*~

The beginning of a little story on the eve's falling snow  
The true self I've fallen in love with, don't let go of these hands   
Walking our future together in each footsteps   
How warm, how gentle, hugging you deeply as my winter wish.

---- Love Hina: "Winter Wish"

~*~

Warm rays of sunlight spilled into the small Icicle Inn cottage, bathing over the forms of two people, and causing a flutter of the eyelids of one. Blinking slowly, letting the light into his eyes, Sephiroth awoke. Beside him, still fast asleep, was Aeris, curled up into the crook of his arm, one arm resting over his chest. He smiled, memories of the day before floating into his mind

~*~

"Sephycome and look! It's snowing again"

Aeris stood at the window, peeking out with a childish innocence, admiring the crystal snowflakes that floated to the already white ground. Sephiroth grinned and came up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up and smiled, "Isn't it pretty? A calm snow it's been a while since we've had one."

"Yes, I knowusually we just have blizzards." A thought came to his mind, and Sephiroth smirked, "Why don't we make the best of this?"

Aeris furrowed her brow, "Well, all right, but how?"

~*~

Sephiroth looked to his side curiously, hearing a small cough. Aeris stirred and snuggled closer to him. Sephiroth noticed that she felt slightly warmer than usual

Aeris blinked her eyes open, a sudden wave of heat washing over her. She moaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Good morning." Sephiroth smiled and sat up also, never taking his arm off of her.

Aeris looked at him and smiled, "Morning, Sephy" Her eye twitched a bit, and she covered her mouth to sneeze.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "You don't look well"

She sniffed and looked at him, "I don't feel good either I guess I was careless yesterday."

~*~

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! Ooh, I'll get you for that one, Sephy-kun!"

Aeris ran toward him, scooping up a handful of snow in one hand. Sephiroth snickered and lunged at her, tackling her into the snow.

"Hehyou were saying?"

"Oh, you!!" She went shoved the snow into his face, but he jumped up.

"Come on, flower girl, is that the best you can do?" He began forming a snowball in his gloved hands.

Aeris scrunched her nose and sat up, making a snowball herself, "Hah, no way! I'm gonna get you yet!"

~*~

Sephiroth smiled, "I guess we did go a little overboard yesterday" Aeris giggled, and coughed. He got up out of bed, and motioned for her to lie down. He reached down and lifted the flannel sheets over her, tucking her in.

"Hm hehe. I like getting pampered by you." Aeris giggled. Sephiroth smirked at her, and kissed her forehead. 

"I'll go get the thermometer" He headed towards the bathroom.

~*~

"Hmm where could he be?" Aeris peeked around the corner of their house, armed with a rather large snowball in her palms. 

"Not there.." She walked around the house, and looked to the single oak tree in the backyard. And, unfortunate for her, she didn't notice the black figure sitting on the branch.

It jumped down and landed swiftly behind her, and plunged its weapon into her head.

"OW! Sephy, I'll get you for that!" Aeris turned around, brushing the snow from her hair, and giggling at her husband.

"Oh, really? Give me your best shot." Sephiroth put his hands at his hips, making an open shot for her. Aeris smirked and hurled a snowball at his chest. He chuckled, "That tickled."

"Oooohyou." Aeris lunged at him, bringing them both to the ground. She grinned mischievously at him, and they kissed.

~*~

"Hmm 101.4" Sephiroth examined the thermometer. Aeris looked up at him. He set the thermometer on the bedside table, and handed her two orange pills, "Take these."

Aeris held them in her hand for a minute, "What are they?"

"Motrin."

"Oh.." Aeris blinked and took the pills. She laid back down on the pillows, "Maybe you should leaveI don't want you to get sick too."

Sephiroth smiled and sat down on the bed, beside her, "I wouldn't even consider that. I don't think I'll get sick, and even if I did, it's a price I'll pay to stay with you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Sephy-dokuta."

He laughed and took the wet rag he had made up for her, laying it onto her forehead. "Go to sleep already." 

~*~

"Hehehey Sephy?"

"Hmm?"

Aeris snuggled closer to him, in the snow, "I'm glad we're together."

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her, "So am I"

"You know, it's still snowing."

"Haha I guess I didn't notice. The snow blends in with my hair."

"Hehe, you" She patted his chest playfully.

"Heh you have a few snowflakes in your hair though"

"I'm sure I do so do you! Even if they're hard to see." She tousled his hair in her hands, "I'll just get em out then!"

He laughed, and hugged her tight. "Hitohana"

She smiled, cuddling into his embrace, "Tenshi"

~*~

"Hitohana"

Sephiroth stroked her face with his fingertips, "Get better soon, love."

Aeris lifted a hand and stroked his hand with hers, still asleep. He chuckled and lay beside her, holding her close. She unconsciously lay her head onto his chest, snuggling closer for warmth.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and slept.

~~~

Quick note on Japanese translations

Sephy-dokuta: Doctor Sephy

Hitohana: flower

Tenshi: angel


End file.
